everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Prudence Pea
Queen Prudence Price Pea '''she/her, nicknamed Prue, is the Princess from the Hans Christian Anderson fairy tale, ''The Princess and the Pea ''and the current teacher for '''Castle Design at Ever After High. Prudence is the mother of Princess Olive Pea, a Royal attending Ever After High. After following her destiny, Prudence became ruler over the Pea Castle along with her husband, King Nile Pea. Most of her time is spent in her classroom, inspiring her students to make their kingdom look as hexcellent as hers. An apathetic, head-strong queen, Prudence devotes herself to preparing her daughter's legacy. While she also prioritizes the education of her own students, her main drive is to provide for Olive. Her sophistication and high-standards set upon herself as well as everyone around her does not make her the friendliest face, though her resolve to discourage rumors of her lying her way into becoming queen has led to her admiral reputation. Portrayal In English, Prudence is voiced by Winona Ryder. Character Personality Prudence is known for her strict, sophisticated demeanor by the students of Ever After High. Even the staff is slightly intimidated by her glare. However, Prudence has worked continuously to change the stigma around her family's legacy. Due to her story, many people doubt the legitimacy of her royal blood, believing she is not a true princess. Prudence is now slightly proud of the reputation she's created to eradicate such beliefs, though because of her family being outcast, she is mostly closed-off and cold. Prudence holds herself as mature and stern, as she expects perfection and nothing lower. Because of this, she tends to be harsh on herself and refuses to accept weakness in her emotions. She hates crying in front of others, which has transferred to scolding Owen for crying so much as a child. When Prudence was crowned queen, she decided to become the best role model in fairy tale history. Prudence rarely smiles because she believes that "there's nothing to smile about". However, besides her royal self, she is incredibly artistic and has an eye for fashion. She adores teaching Castle Design and has creativity flowing through her veins. She is incredibly observant and judgemental, which were prime attributes for princesses at the time. These features enabled her to prove herself to Nile and his mother in her story. Though she isn't the most polite, she can use mannerism if expected of her. She often interrupts people to get her point across. Prudence wants to be a good mother. She has a love for her daughter like no other. Seriously, there is no love as yearning and twisted as there is in a mother/daughter relationship. She wanted to teach her all about being a true Princess. When Olive moved to Ever After High, Prudence still helped her with classes and applied for a job as a teacher for them to stay close. Still, Olive seems distant... Despite her indifferent personality, Prudence bears some responsibility for herself to be humble towards others. Many people found it uncharacteristic of such a cold queen to take in a child unrelated to her. This obviously refers to Owen, her husband's son. After Owen's mother died during childbirth, Prudence chose to take him into the family, even after Nile's negligence towards the child. Owen acts as Prudence's weakness, and they have a delicate, soft bond. Owen has great respect for her, and Prudence has vowed to protect him from anything. When she was younger, around Olive's age, Prudence was diagnosed with depression. During that time, she struggled with her own role as a future Queen, as most people doubted her royal status. For a part of her life, she was suicidal. She found healing in music, and her therapist became her best friend at the time. It was only when she met Nile Pea that her life welcomed a little light in. Not that Nile was the savior and Prudence needed a man for stability, but their friendship is what motivated Prudence to continue. Nile was a wild spirit, with freedom written all over his face. He was creative and charismatic, never leaving home without his headphones bearing entrance to another world. He was a charmer, and loved Prudence like no other. He likes calling her "Prue" because it sounds so similar to "true" (In their story, Prudence is called the True Princess). Though he's the only one she allows to call her that. Prudence deeply valued her friendship with Nile at the time, as they were both each other's support. Though that co-dependency made it difficult in the long run. She is exceedingly loyal to her husband, Nile, despite their relationship growing sour. Despite loving her story when she meets Nile, Prudence hates rain. No one knows hexactly why. Prudence is completely content with following the role of her fairytale ancestors in as much detail as possible. It's one of her main drives and priorities. She will do anything to continue upholding her legacy, making sure Olive follows in her footsteps. Though there was a time she didn't believe this due to her damaged relationship with Nile, she still yearns for Olive to follow her story. Prudence is determined and persistent, still not giving up on the fiftieth try. Because of this, she tries many new things and is open to hexploring new hobbies. She's also hextremely sociable when she needs to be. She knows how to persuade people and gain allies quickly. Like many, she's also fairy passionate when explaining her favorite passions. When hexcited, Prudence literally glows. It looks as though her heels grew three inches. When she was younger, the only way to calm her down was with music, which was supplied by Nile. As a teenager, Prudence had dark humor, being the angsty, emo child she was. She was always old-fashioned and a jewelry lover, though she was insanely introverted. She's always been a lover of pink and frilly dresses, though, never neglecting femininity in her outfits. Prudence basks in simplicity, missing the childhood days of innocence and freedom. Though she is not really childish, a defining feature of hers is a child at heart because of the mindset of no worries and the simplicity of being a kid. Why worry? Culture and tradition is deeply important to Prudence, coming from a family of hardcore Danish royals. Since her parents never stressed the values of tradition, Prudence seeks to embrace herself in her nation's culture, as she feels like it was lost to her at an early age. Prudence has always had trouble with being over-apologetic. Her serious nature seems to put people off-guard. Her apologetic tendencies tie in with her deep regret in her decisions to marry Nile, as she believes their marriage tore apart their relationship. Appearance Prudence has fair skin that brightens her mulberry colored eyes. Her face is decorated with a scatter of small freckles. She has thick, wavy ginger hair that goes just below her shoulders. She holds a strong, curvaceous physique, a sort of apple body type, if you will. Her lips are a dainty scarlet red. She also has a large, wide nose. She wears a majestic green ball gown along with matching elbow-length gloves. Prudence has particularly a darker skin tone than her parents. Being far-sighted, she also wears green reading glasses during class. Her earrings and crown's small spheres symbolize the pea from her story, as well as her dress, which matches the color of the infamous vegetable. Her attire is loosely based off of Scandinavian royal attire. She inherited her golden crown from her mother. When she was younger, Prudence had more curly, wild hair. She likes to believe that hanging out in the rain for so long permanently damaged her hair. She had a more slim build at the time, too. Prudence has a lot of back problems, as well, which she claims that sleeping on a pea did not help the case at all. Interests Prudence loves to play chess and taught Olive all she knew. She loves to do interior design, as well as being a teacher for her Castle Design job at the school. Prudence is an artist at heart. She's also a fashion designer. She used to be the worst at designing, and she was the person at school who once wore stripes with plaids. Though she was determined and lenient, Prudence dedicated all her free time to find a way to get better. Fashion design is basically her only expressive outlet, besides music. As the years went on, Prudence found her capability turn into talent. Finally loving her creations, she decided to do something with her gift by becoming the Castle Design professor. Prudence loves musics of all genres, leaning towards more of a musical touch type of music. It was Nile who opened her up to listening to other styles. When creating designs, she usually hums to herself, remembering her cherished moments with Nile growing up so long ago. During rainy days, she likes to design "super umbrellas" for all of her subjects in her kingdom. She likes to avoid the rain as much as she can. Fairy Tale Main Article: The Princess and the Pea How the Story Goes Once upon a time there was a prince who wanted to marry a princess; but she would have to be a real princess. He travelled all over the world to find one, but nowhere could he get what he wanted. There were princesses enough, but it was difficult to find out whether they were real ones. There was always something about them that was not as it should be. So he came home again and was sad, for he would have liked very much to have a real princess. The One evening a terrible storm came on; there was thunder and lightning, and the rain poured down in torrents. Suddenly a knocking was heard at the city gate, and the old king went to open it. It was a princess standing out there in front of the gate. But, good gracious! what a sight the rain and the wind had made her look. The water ran down from her hair and clothes; it ran down into the toes of her shoes and out again at the heels. And yet she said that she was a real princess. “Well, we’ll soon find that out,” thought the old queen. But she said nothing, went into the bed-room, took all the bedding off the bedstead, and laid a pea on the bottom; then she took twenty mattresses and laid them on the pea, and then twenty eider-down beds on top of the mattresses. On this the princess had to lie all night. In the morning she was asked how she had slept. “Oh, very badly!” said she. “I have scarcely closed my eyes all night. Heaven only knows what was in the bed, but I was lying on something hard, so that I am black and blue all over my body. It’s horrible!” Now they knew that she was a real princess because she had felt the pea right through the twenty mattresses and the twenty eider-down beds. Nobody but a real princess could be as sensitive as that. So the prince took her for his wife, for now he knew that he had a real princess; and the pea was put in the museum, where it may still be seen, if no one has stolen it. There, that is a true story. Prudence's Role Prudence is the "True Princess". Her destiny was to marry a prince, as simple as that. Or at least, so she thought. Never in her life did she imagine she would have to go through a restless night on top of fourty mattresses because of a pea ''in order to find her Happily Ever After. When Prudence attended Ever After High, she rarely focused on anything else other than following her destiny. Ultimately, Prudence's greatest regret is fulfilling her destiny and marrying Nile, and she hates herself for feeling such a way. She insanely values following her legacy and is a Royal through and through, which makes it even more painful for herself to accept that she hates how her legacy ruined her. She carries a burden of regret on her shoulders, and it grows heavier the more she is in denial about being a Royal. Heavy is the heart that wears the crown. Relationships Family '''Mother' Prudence's mother had low expectations, was a slacker, and loud. Though she had a love for art. So, their relationship was interesting. Father Prudence's father was uncaring and acted absent for most of her childhood. He never really had an active role in raising her. Nile Pea Prudence married Nile after he divorced his previous wife, whom he had Owen with. They were a perfect pair, madly in love. Each one kept the other in check, looking out for one another like mates in a pack. During the time when Nile was her boyfriend, she was the happiest and most content. After she married him and he became king, though, changes began. He changed, and so did she. He was never the same the day he was crowned king; his wild soul diminished by the responsibilities of running a kingdom. Prudence made it her duty to bring the old Nile back, and by trying to do so, she changed herself. Her emotions soon came rigid; a barrier formed around her heart. She later returned to the deathless darkness she had once escaped. And she never came back. [[Princess Olive Pea|'Olive Pea']] Until Olive was born. Olive was the light in both Prudence and Nile's lives. However, as time passed, Nile had become separated from Prudence. Their relationship was never the same after Olive was born. Nile cared more about her than his wife, and after being consumed by his duties of running the kingdom, he barely spoke to her. After that, Prudence had a new mission she's set for herself; she wouldn't let Olive go down the same path as her parents. Prudence was a depressed mother with a husband who wouldn't even look her in the eye. Nile was a stressed out King who was only driven to continue ruling for his only child. Prudence didn't want Olive to suffer through the same fate. But after the years went by, her mission was soon forgotten. Brainwashed by society to put her children on the same path, the same destiny, Prudence convinced Olive to be a Royal. She did everything she could to make Olive have her destiny, despite the roaring voice in her head screaming that this wasn't right. She puts pressure on Olive and is often over-protective. [[Owen Pea|'Owen Pea']] Prudence took Owen in when he was left without a mother, and Nile refused to take responsibility. They both are more similar in their eloquence and maturity, which is a striking contrast to Nile and Olive's wild and upbeat personalities. Owen and Prudence understand each other, and they find solitude in each other's presence. To Owen, Prudence has treated him with more love than his father ever gave him. He is nurtured and respected by her, though sometimes she underestimates him. Prudence is insanely protective over Owen, though because of her cold behavior, she tends not to show it. Friends hmmmmm...... Enemies Prudence is incredibly judgemental, and though she has more allies than enemies, there are some people she cannot stand. Olive has mentioned on many accounts that her mom is racist towards the shapeshifters and half-animals in Ever After. Prudence is in no way rude or abrasive towards them, though she sometimes comments on her skepticism towards their race. She claims it is in her culture which sparked such behavior and bias, though Olive doesn't understand why she can't change. Despite this, Prudence is still respectful, though she personally hates two of her staff colleagues, and her bias towards half-animals only fuels her dislike. Professor Poppa Bear She personally loved the Beast Training and Care class when she was a student and hates the changes Professor Poppa Bear has made. Mr. Badwolf He is way too loud when teaching, and the two professors are next door classroom neighbors. Prudence often enters his classroom and complains about it to him. Romance In their third year at Ever After High, Nile asked Prudence out for the first time. It was raining, obviously, and fairy romantic. Nile and Prudence's romance is strained, to say the least. As teenagers, there was as much drama and heartbreak as any romcom ever. Though they respected each other greatly, and they were happy together. They had a teasing relationship and craved each other for stability. They were also extremely competitive with one another, as their relationship served more as a break from the pressures of being a student. They focused on the little things together. This resulted in a struggle when their relationship became the key importance for upholding the future of their lives. Prudence was in love, but now such love has faded. Pets Castle Design ! Curriculum **This is all my personal head canon for the class, not at all legit** The purpose of Castle Design is to influence and teach students how to properly layout the interior and exterior of their future castles. The class is strictly for Royals, as most of her students are destined Kings and Queens, though she makes exceptions for students who play a role in helping royalty or are maids or servants. The students learn a variety of diverse styles of castles and kingdoms. Prudence hopes to inspire students to take inspiration from traditional kingdoms and apply their own artistic liberties to their future castles. Prudence has an old-fashioned style of teaching. She's an insanely harsh grader, though her criticism actually works well to help her students with improvement. She created the curriculum herself for the class, and she stays by her belief that failure is inevitable to allow improvement. She claims it's easy to pass, but difficult to receive full credit. Most, if not all of her students improve greatly with designing the interior and exterior of castles, inspiring them to remodel traditional kingdoms and design their own. She has conversations with her students all the time in between classes, mostly arguing about color schemes or some random nonsense. Theme Songs "Seventeen"- from Heathers the Musical The song mostly describes Prudence and Nile's relationship as teenagers at Ever After High. A codependent romance. "Things We Used to Share"- by Thomas Sanders Also ship song for Prudence and Nile. "7 Years"- by Lukas Graham Describes Prudence's struggle with continuing her current legacy and regretting the path she has taken. Her greatest fear is for Olive to end up the same as her. Trivia * Prudence's birthday is May 8, making her a Taurus. ** Her birthday is the same date her fairytale, The Princess and the Pea, was published. ** Prudence's birthstone is an emerald. * "Prudence" means caution, use of reason, and good judgement. ** This alludes to her role in her fairy tale, as she needed good judgement and observation to notice the pea in the mattress. Her sensitivity is what proved her royalty. ** Her maiden name, "Price," refers to the price she had to pay for fulfilling her legacy>>her relationship with Nile suffered after their destinies were complete, and she lost herself in the process. * Her personality type is Logistician (ISTJ-T). * Her ongoing back problems originated from sleeping on the pea in her story. * Yes, she ''loathes ''peas. * She has an obsession with hot-chocolate. * Her mid-term exams are rumored to be the most difficult and near impossible. ** Her class involves the use of both graphic design and drawing layouts. * Pinterest Board Gallery Prudence.jpg QueenPea.jpg|Prudence w/ glasses PeaFamily.jpg|Happy Mother's Day! PrudenceSmiles.jpg|Rare footage of Prudence smiling Prudenceparentingskills.jpg|Prudence on parenting skills FullSizeRender 2.jpg|The love of a mother FullSizeRender 3.jpg FullSizeRender 4.jpg|Their relationship's important to me Aesthetic Prudence Mother Aesthetic.png|the lament of a mother Prudence Self Aesthetic.png|the price of being a queen = Category:CupcakeQueen5 Creation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Queens Category:The Princess and the Pea Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Alumni Category:Faculty Category:Heterosexual Category:Aromantic Category:Danish